


Sundial

by pretentiouskneecap



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, everyone is alive and healthy, im not upset its fine everythings fine, mention of Ruby and the squad, qrow and clover are soft bois and thats it, saying goodbye to the bf but in a wholesome way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentiouskneecap/pseuds/pretentiouskneecap
Summary: As the battle in Atlas draws to a finish, Qrow and Clover say goodbye.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Sundial

**Author's Note:**

> aka Qrow needs to learn to use his words but luckily Clover gets him anyway
> 
> So this is something I had in my head all week leading up to this ep. Obviously the show went an entirely different, depressing direction, but I'm gonna hold on to my soft ship. Warning that this is a bittersweet ending so may cause some sadness. Everyone is alive and healthy though.

Qrow stood with one foot on the ground and one on the gangplank. Behind him, the kids had already packed themselves into the plane, relics and auras intact, probably the only good thing to have come out of this day. Expanding in front of him was the rest of Atlas, the sound of distant yelling and the low rumble of explosions betraying the fighting that continued there. Distractedly, he registered Ruby calling for him, but he wasn’t ready to leave the object of his focus just yet.

Clover stood in front of him, twisted away to glance toward the sound of clashes emanating from the city. The rising sun that cast Qrow in the shade of the plane painted Clover with the soft purples and oranges of dawn. Qrow knew he needed to say something to Clover before they left, felt his throat tighten as he forced himself to find the words. 

“Clover,” he called, watching as the other man turned around, “I need to say thank you for everything you’ve done.” He faltered after that, glancing down as he stuttered off. There was so much else he would’ve liked Clover to know and no time to say any of it. 

Footsteps approached and a rough hand fell gently against his cheek, a thumb guiding his chin up as warm lips pressed softly on his. Qrow’s mind went blank as all the words fogging his head fled in an instant and he leaned into the kiss. Clover’s other hand grasped his and pressed something small into his palm, folding his fingers over it as Clover leaned back again.

“One for luck, right?” Clover grinned, eyes glowing and his usual jaunty smile softened at the edges. He brushed his thumb along Qrow’s jawline, sending a shiver down his spine until Clover slowly pulled his hand away. Qrow tightened his left hand around the small object Clover had put in it, feeling a pin and four rounded edges pricking into his skin. Clover turned to go and Qrow’s chest squeezed painfully. His right hand shot out before he could think, balling up in the fabric of Clover’s uniform and yanking him back around. 

“Come with us,” he blurted out, stomach clenching as Clover readjusted his balance. The longer he thought about it, the more sense it made. Clover had proved himself a friend, and was a beyond talented huntsman. Qrow had rarely ever worked so well with someone so quickly before, and having Clover’s semblance to balance his would be invaluable. They could all stand to benefit from having another experienced member on the team.

Clover’s eyes widened and softened, something like want flashing through them for a moment before he steeled his expression. “I can’t leave Atlas and Mantle now. Not like this, when the fighting isn’t over yet. But I appreciate the offer,” he hesitated, before continuing in a brighter voice, “Maybe if my luck holds we’ll run into each other again.” 

Qrow knew that Clover was right, no matter how much he wanted to fight his decision. Atlas and Mantle were both desperately in need of stability and Robyn would need allies. Clover gave him one more smile, and Qrow found himself oddly distracted by the small lines that crinkled slightly around his eyes. He could still feel the ghost of the press of Clover's lips on his. He searched for something to say, to tell Clover how much he did want to see him again. 

“Uncle Qrow!” he jerked his head back towards Ruby, who’d poked her head out to call for him again, “Come on, we have to go!” 

He turned back to Clover, detangling his hand from Clover’s shoulder and rubbing it sheepishly along the back of his neck. “I guess that’s my cue.”

“I guess it is,” Clover chuckled, “Bye, Qrow. Good luck.” With a final parting glance, he turned and drew Kingfisher, running back toward Atlas and the sounds of conflict in the distance. 

“Bye,” Qrow said uselessly, to empty air. _Be safe_ , he thought, fingers playing around the edges of the shamrock charm Clover had given him, and turned around to join his nieces.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they all go to Patch to recover and Clover ends up finding them there and he's disheveled from the road but still looking like a damn snack. The End.
> 
> Anyway, the idea of "Clover and Qrow become really close (+/- establishment of relationship) but Qrow still ends up having to leave Clover behind in Atlas" was one that I thought probably had the most likelihood of happening but here we are. I'm really glad to have joined this fandom though, it's a truly amazing one.


End file.
